lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 698
Report #698 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: Angkai Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Oct 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look at implementing solution 2. Problem: Nekotai has the most prohibitive ka costs and momentum penalties compared against the other monk guilds. See http://pastebin.com/PQLDipSM for reference. These costs significantly limit action and mod combos up through 5mo. We have two flavors of 0mo - 4mo gain: grapple-spam and Angknek (with kicks scaling to ka availability). This is primarily due to a lack of a 150 - 250 ka Nekai-based action between 125 ka Angknek and 350 ka Angkai. Please see http://bit.ly/qTvr5J for a more thorough analysis. My goal is to increase kata options in 3mo to 4mo forms without off balancing Nekotai or introducing new afflictions, to bring Nekotai up to the kata diversity available to the other monk guilds. This report examines how costs for Angkai and more specifically Pierced Limbs can be responsibly reduced. To compare, Sliced Thigh has bleeding tic, occasional proning, and prone w/4s stun on run as compared to Pierced Leg's occasional prone, balance loss on stand, and hobbling on run. Sliced Biceps gives reduced damage on attacker compared to Pierced Arms occasional unwielding. Although arguments could be made for which aff set better synergizes with a Nekotai offense, I am all sure we can agree that Pierced should not have nearly triple the ka cost of Sliced. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Detach the Pierced Limb affs from the 350 ka Angkai. Place these affs into a new, 100 ka skill named Neknek (from the prefix Nekai and suffix Angknek). This move should not drastically alter 0mo through 3mo offense or affliction curing. The 100 ka, limb-based Neknek + 350 ka, vitals-based Angkai should open new strategies as early as 3mo, but more realistically 4mo. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Directly lower the ka cost of Angkai from 350 ka to somewhere in the range of 175 to 225 ka. This should nearly eliminate Pierced Limbs from entering into 1mo to 2mo offense, and discourage use until about 4mo. Since it would be undesirable to have Pecked Eye or Severed Phrenic available in lower mo, set a 3mo requirement (as seen in other Nekotai afflictions). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Suggest a solution here. Player Comments: ---on 9/28 @ 10:48 writes: I am planning a future report in the near future will consider detaching relapsing from 550 ka Anghai at no ka adjustment, and move limb-based relapsing into Angkai, OR onto a kick / weapon mod. Although the possibility of that report should have no direct bearing on this report, I want to be opaque about my intentions to move afflictions and adjust ka costs. That being said, I support solution #2 as it requires the least amount of coding and most directly solves the stated problem. Open to other solutions involving Angkai costs. ---on 10/17 @ 23:57 writes: Solution 2 is less complicated, agreed ---on 10/18 @ 03:13 writes: The ka cost for Nekotai abilities does appear to be disproportionately limiting in comparison to the other monk specs. In addition, there is some redundancy with their abilities, with both Angkai and Angkhai targetted on gut giving relapsing, yet with Angkhai requiring a higher ka cost and yielding a loss in momentum as a result of its stronger effects when targetted on limbs and head. Since I understand Angkhai will be subject to a future report, support for Solution 2. ---on 10/30 @ 04:05 writes: Solution 2 looks best to me as well.